1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carbon black capable of compounding into a rubber composition and also relates to a rubber composition containing the same, more particularly relates to a carbon black friendly to the global environment and a rubber composition containing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, in rubber compositions for tire and other general rubber use, many types of starting materials obtained from oil resources, etc. are used. This has been considered a problem, in some cases, in terms of protection of the global environment. From this viewpoint, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-63206A proposes an eco-tire using non-oil resources as starting materials.
The carbon black conventionary used for reinforcing rubber is generally produced from oil, coal, or other fossil-fuel-derived starting material oils. However, it is desirable to decrease the amount of the carbon black to be used from the viewpoint of alleviating global warming and otherwise lightening the environmental load.